


messes and misspellings

by nextyear



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextyear/pseuds/nextyear
Summary: Jeremy's Homecoming proposal is nearly thwarted by mono, family emergencies, and Rich Goranski's surprisingly successful attempts at flirting.





	messes and misspellings

"I don't know," Michael said to Christine as the two walked out of seventh period U.S. History. "Usually Jeremy and I just stay home and play video games and, like, complain about how single we are."

"Jeremy should come, too!" Christine insisted, tugging Michael down the hall by his sweatshirt sleeve. "You should both come. It'll be fun!"

"Christine's right," Rich said, popping up behind Christine, who had begun frantically tapping away at her phone. "Homecoming is way more fun than complaining."

"Well, maybe I like comp-" Michael halted, both speaking and walking, and turned to stare at Rich. 

"Rich, what are you wearing?" Michael asked slowly, his eyes fixed on Rich's shirt. 

"Oh, this?" Rich chuckled awkwardly, gesturing towards his abomination of a shirt. "I tore the sleeves off. It's a new look I'm trying."

"You do that to all your shirts," Michael sighed. "I was actually referring to the, uh, letters."

"Ah, of course," Rich replied. "Well, if you must know, it's also part of the new look."

Michael stared at the huge "HO" written on Rich's shirt in Sharpie. 

"That… is your new look?"

"I'm expressing myself, Michael," Rich said. "I'm showing the world that I, Rich Goranski, am a proud ho."

"Isn't there an E in-"

"Hey, Rich, don't you have somewhere to be?" Christine interrupted, clearing her throat loudly and staring pointedly at Rich. 

"Oh, yeah, I have that… thing," Rich said. "Well, I'd better get going." He waved and ran off. 

"That was weirder than usual," Michael mused. 

"Well, you know, that's Rich," Christine replied. "Speaking of Rich, I should probably get going, too." Christine smiled and began walking towards the girls' bathroom. 

"Wait, Christine, what are you-" Michael trailed off, realizing she was already gone. "That's fine. Totally fine. Just leave me here."

Michael continued his trek down the hallway, only to be interrupted by a very frazzled Jeremy running around the corner and nearly crashing into him. 

"Michael!" Jeremy exclaimed, breathing heavily and clutching a large, colorful bouquet. "I have to show you something. I mean, ask you something. I mean-"

"Whoa, Jer, you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry!" Jeremy said. "Just follow me, okay?"

"Uh, sure," Michael said as Jeremy grabbed his wrist with his free hand and pulled him towards the double doors at the end of the hallway. 

Jeremy pushed the left door open and led Michael outside. 

"So?" Jeremy asked brightly, grinning at Michael. 

"Uh, Jeremy?"

"Yeah?" Jeremy asked, his face falling a bit. 

"What the fuck is this?"

Jeremy turned around, confused. "What are you… oh."

Jeremy stood by Michael's side and gaped at the clusterfuck that had once been a meticulously planned proposal. Just a few yards away from the school's entrance stood Rich, Jake, Brooke, and Christine, hastily organized into a precarious line and wearing white T-shirts with HO, M, O, and a question mark written on them, respectively. Rich and Jake were shamelessly flirting, Brooke was texting, and the ever-helpful question mark had been attempting to get the others' attention until she noticed Jeremy and Michael standing nearby. 

"Sorry, Jeremy!" Christine said, frantically speed walking towards the two boys. "Jenna had some kind of family emergency, and Chloe isn't answering her phone, and Dustin said he'd be the E but he got mono, and Madeline also has mono, and I tried to text you, but obviously I was too late!"

"It's fine, Christine," Jeremy reassured, running his hands through his messy curls. "Thank you so much, seriously."

"Am I late?" Chloe asked, pulling a T-shirt with "ING" written on it over her head as she walked up to Christine. "Oh, hey, Michael."

Michael waved halfheartedly. 

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" Christine demanded. 

As Chloe began to make an excuse, Jeremy pulled Michael aside. 

"Okay, I know this might be weird, but let me explain," Jeremy began. 

"Our friends are wearing shirts that spell out 'HOMO,'" Michael replied. "It's definitely weird. But, uh, go ahead."

"So I asked everyone to help me with this shirt thing, because it's really important and stuff, but Rich forgot how many letters were in homecoming, and then a whole bunch of people bailed, and-"

"You were going to ask me to Homecoming?" Michael interrupted, his eyes wide. 

"Well, yeah, but I can't now!"

"Why not?" 

"Because I messed up, and everything is messed up, and it was supposed to say Homecoming, but now it just says 'HOMO?ING!'" 

Jeremy and Michael glanced back at their friends. Rich and Jake were still flirting, Brooke and Chloe appeared to also be flirting, and Christine was standing in between the two girls, looking completely deflated. 

"True, true," Michael said, tapping his chin. "But I don't think that a few minor inconveniences are going to hurt your chances."

"They're not minor, they're-" Jeremy stopped as he suddenly began to process Michael's words. "Did you… do you…"

"Yeah?" Michael said softly. 

"Do you really think I still have a shot?" Jeremy finally said. 

"Definitely."

"Well, then," Jeremy began to smile. "Michael, will you go to Homecoming with me?"

"Of course," Michael said, his own smile mirroring Jeremy's. 

"Oh, good," Jeremy said, his smile bursting into a huge grin. "Oh, I also got you flowers, but then I forgot I had them." Jeremy held out the bouquet he'd been carrying and tried to adjust a few of the brightly colored blossoms. 

"I got rainbow ones because, like, you like colors," Jeremy rambled as he handed Michael the bouquet. "Sorry, they're a little squashed, but-"

"They're perfect," Michael said as he cut Jeremy off with a hug. 

"Looks like you two crazy kids finally got your heads out of your asses," Rich said from behind Jeremy, completely ruining the moment. 

"No thanks to you," Christine mumbled. 

"Jeez, I didn't see you guys there," Michael said, letting go of Jeremy, whose complexion was quickly going from the color of printer paper to that of a tomato. 

"We're not that short," Rich whined. 

"I've got almost a foot on you," Jake pointed out. 

"Seriously, how long have you guys been standing here?" Michael wondered aloud. 

"Fine, I get it," Rich said loudly, patting Michael on the back. "Old 'Ho Goranski' will give you two lovebirds some alone time."

"Nobody calls you that," Michael muttered. 

"Come on, guys," Rich said, completely ignoring Michael as he herded the rest of the group away from the couple. 

"Nobody calls him that," Michael repeated as his friends followed Rich to the school's parking lot. 

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed. "He has to stop trying to nickname himself. Like, Rich is already a nickname."

"It is?" Michael gasped, feigning surprise. "For what?"

"Richington," Jeremy replied, sending both himself and Michael into a fit of giggles. 

Now that they were finally alone, Michael was able to take a good look at his Homecoming date. Said Homecoming date looked even more disheveled than before, his hair a complete mess and his face still flushed from laughing. 

"Is there something on my face?" Jeremy asked, tugging at the hem of his cardigan. 

"What?" 

"You're kinda, like, staring," Jeremy explained. "So I asked if there was something on my face."

"Yeah, there is," Michael replied with a grin. "It's called handsomeness."

Michael tried to wink, and Jeremy tried not to laugh. 

"Oh my god, Michael, that was terrible," Jeremy said between snickers. "Like, 'I want to break up with you' terrible."

"So you admit we're dating!" Michael said in his best "aha!" voice. 

"I asked you out, Michael."

"So you admit you asked me out!"

"Oh my god, shut up," Jeremy said, giggling. 

"Make me?" Michael offered, a dopey grin on his face. 

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my dudes in the bmc discord who got me to finally write this fic lol
> 
> (the flowers in the bouquet are primroses btw)


End file.
